Chapter V: The Infinite Trophy Case
Frost's Ultimate Trophy Case, a universe within a universe. Wait, what the hell? Anyways, Happy Cat won a contest, and his character got his own semi-chapter. This is the first Character Chapter, the second being Chapter VI. This chapter had a few major plot points, including the RP becoming semi-serious, and character development for all. Story Prolouge First, our heroes started on the S.S. Appa, flying. However, in the middle of their epic journey, Nintendoki split from his possesion of Frost! After a short conversation between him and his minions, something unbeviable happened. The personalitys of out good friend Lupez and Nintendoki combined! After no plot effect, our heroes were forced to travel to Frost Infinite Trophy Case, in order to fix the Zero Divide! But not before the introduction of our newest heroes, Lori, Sarah, and Rustynuts! Weird Planet Our heroes arrived on a weird, barren planet that looked like it belonged in Super Mario Galaxy. The problem? The damn S.S. Appa was damn missing! After a brief intermission (and Mortal, Lori, and Eddie having to drink Washington's tea), our heroes (somehow) took off, but not before the return of their trusted friend, Ace! Soon enough, they arrived on a planet with a old man, complaining about some monster stealing his daughter. He had the S.S. Appa, so our heroes offered to save his daughter to get it back. Suddenly, the Cursed Dragon attacked, with the man's daughter! But the Insane Quest went on a haitus, and when it got back, the Dragon was dead. So our heroes took off to fix the Zero Divide! Meanwhile, Luna had a traumatic nightmare about the original Smoosh and her cousin, Sola. Vs. Zepul As our heroes were flying, they were attacked, by the Druken Ninjas, and their leader, Zepul! Homing Missiles attacked, while Nico went into her firefox form. Zepul used his special ability to copy that form, and he turned into a firefox! Luckily, Eddie was able to grab onto a homing missile, and shoot Mortal out of his Gun Gun, distracting Zepul, and allowing Nico to almost finish him off. However, Zepul dissappeared before they were finished. After a (failed) attempt by Jack Sparrow to capture Mortal, Wyu walked up to our heroes, as he was now a member of the Druken Ninjas! He allowed our heroes to escape, for now. Luna's Breakdown Luna, Mortal, and Ace all went downstairs to watch a anime. However, Luna stepped away for a few minutes. After a while, most of Smoosh went to check on her, however when they found her, she was tramutized. Nico was very concerned, and Frost assigned defensive penguins to Luna to protect her. More soon to come. Bosses The mini bosses were Cursed Dragon, Zupel, and Cotton Monster. The real bosses were Ember and Chesire Cat. Trivia *This chapter introduces Secret Achievements. *This chapter was the introduction of the ability to have a second character; as such, Lori, Sarah, and Rustynuts all made their debut in this chapter. Category:Chapters